


Fly to the Sky

by daisy_illusive



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pilots, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Dentro de la compañía hay un piloto que hace que todos los empleados de ésta no puedan evitar babear por él… YooChan incluido…





	Fly to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente esto nació de cuando vi las fotos de los perfiles de The Unit, que me inspiraron para hacer la portada y el fic.

 

 

            —¿Quieres una tilita? ¿Una valeriana? —ofreció DongHun, dispuesto a levantarse de la mesa de la cafetería del aeropuerto en la que estaban sentados para pedirle algo—. Así acabas con esos nervios que tienes.

            —Sí, claro, lo que me hacía falta —replicó YooChan, resoplando—. Si me tomo algo de eso me quedaré dormido en el viaje y no puedo quedarme dormido ni de coña.

            —Pues entonces no sé qué decirte —comentó el mayor, tomando un sorbo del café que tenía en las manos antes de que se le enfriara—. Tampoco puede ser para tanto, además, ni siquiera eres el piloto para este viaje, simplemente el copiloto.

            —Como si la labor de un copiloto no fuera importante —se quejó el chico—. Soy casi más importante que el piloto.

            —Anda ya, no exageres —replicó DongHun.

            —Yo creo que está mucho más nervioso porque va a estar solo en la cabina con míster sonrisas —dijo ByeongKwan. Aquella era la primera vez que hablaba en todo aquel rato, porque para él había sido mucho más importante estar dándole cariñitos a su novio antes que atender a los lloros de YooChan, pero había sido de lo más certero con su comentario, aunque el chico jamás lo admitiría—. Es normal, después de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Navidad, yo también estaría nervioso por tener que mirarlo a la cara y más estar durante cuatro horas y media encerrado en la cabina con él.

 

            DongHun se atragantó con el café y SehYoon le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras se reía por el comentario de ByeongKwan, YooChan, mientras, solo podía sentir cómo el color rojo teñía sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas sin que él pudiera evitarlo de ninguna forma. La fiesta de Navidad. Había tratado de olvidarla durante aquellos últimos meses y había tratado de evitar lo más posible a JunHee —más conocido como míster sonrisas en su grupo de amigos— después del ridículo que había hecho esa noche… y casi lo había conseguido, al menos hasta ese día, porque ese día iba a tener que compartir el vuelo a Tailandia con él a pesar de que el chico lo había tratado todo para que no le tocara junto a el otro, tal y como había hecho en otros vuelos. Y YooChan estaba nervioso porque aquel era su primer vuelo transoceánico, pero estaba casi más nervioso porque no iba a poder evitar a JunHee durante cuatro horas y media, ya que iban a estar ellos dos solos en un lugar pequeño y cerrado.

 

            —El trabajo de copiloto también es muy importante —dijo YooChan, tratando de evitar hablar del otro tema, porque le convenía a sus nervios que no hablaran de él—, pero no me sorprende que azafatos como vosotros no entendáis lo importante que es —el chico le dio un sorbo al vaso de agua porque solo de pensar en que iba a estar solo con JunHee hacía que se le secara la garganta.

            —Auxiliares de vuelo —corrigió SehYoon—. Lo de azafato está muy pasado de moda, YooChan, tienes que ponerte las pilas con las palabras que puedes usar y las que no.

            —No tiene tiempo de prestarle atención a ese tipo de cosas —murmuró ByeongKwan—. Nuestro pequeño solo tiene ojos para cierto piloto guapo que sonríe como si estuviera haciendo un anuncio de dentífrico, tratando de conquistar a todo el mundo con el brillo nuclear de sus dientes… piloto que viene por ahí, por cierto.

 

            ByeongKwan alzó su mano para saludar a alguien tras YooChan y éste se giró rápidamente para darse cuenta de que su amigo no mentía y que JunHee iba hacia ellos con una sonrisa que en otra época habría hecho que cayeran imperios uno detrás de otro. Rápidamente, el chico se levantó de la mesa, dando una pobre excusa sobre que tenía que ir al baño y, antes de que el piloto llegara hasta ellos, salió corriendo para no tener que cruzarse con él tan pronto, porque todavía no había acabado de mentalizarse del hecho de volar de nuevo con él después del incidente de navidades. YooChan no podía encontrarse con JunHee en esos momentos porque si no explotaría de los nervios y de la angustia y necesitaría un lugar donde esconderse y lo más a mano habría sido meterse debajo de la mesa, pero con eso habría hecho aún más ridículo del que ya había hecho en la fiesta de empresa de Navidad.

 

            El incidente de navidades. YooChan suspiró al rememorarlo mientras se metía en el baño para hombres del aeropuerto porque todavía sentía una profunda vergüenza por lo que había hecho aquella noche, pero aparte de vergüenza sentía que había sido la persona más estúpida de todo el milenio y ni siquiera llevaban dos décadas de éste, pero a Kang YooChan le podían dar el premio a “estúpido del milenio” ya, estaba seguro de que no habría nadie por venir que le robara aquel título. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado en aquella fiesta para que el chico se sintiera de aquella forma? Pues el momento más vergonzoso de toda su existencia. YooChan se había emborrachado porque sus amigos todos habían tenido mejores cosas que hacer que quedarse en la barra libre con él —como bailar con diversas personas (DongHun) o comerse la boca en cualquier rincón oscuro del local (SehYoon y ByeongKwan)— y cuando estaba como una cuba, había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar a JunHee y darle el morreo de su vida delante de todos antes de caerse redondo en el suelo. YooChan agradecía inmensamente haberse quedado inconsciente justo después porque así no había tenido que bregar con las consecuencias de sus actos en el momento, pero odiaba aquella cabeza suya que recordaba absolutamente todo lo que hacía a pesar de estar al borde del coma etílico.

 

            Desde aquel momento, YooChan había evitado a JunHee para no tener que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y todo había salido de lujo… al menos hasta aquel día.

 

            YooChan volvió a suspirar profundamente, llamando la atención de un señor que pasaba por detrás de donde él se encontraba, en el lavabo, un señor que le puso mala cara como si hubiera hecho algo malo suspirando. El chico simplemente le puso los ojos en blanco a través del espejo y después se echó un poco de agua fría en la cara para aclararse las ideas. Ya no podía huir, tenía que afrontar lo que le viniera y aguantar las cuatro horas y media en la cabina con JunHee sin morirse ni nada por el estilo —porque si se moría seguro que eso les hacía un gran favor a sus amigos y YooChan jamás les haría un favor a aquella panda de inútiles—, así que, cuando el chico salió del baño, lo hizo con la resolución de que iba a tirar pa’lante como los de Alicante.

 

 ~

 

            YooChan había decidido ser valiente, por lo que cuando se subió al avión junto a sus amigos, el chico lo hizo con paso firme y con la mirada a sus pies para no tropezar subiendo las escaleras, porque eso habría sido una gran desgracia para él. Cuando llegaron arriba, algunos de los miembros de la tripulación ya se encontraban allí y la puerta que separaba la cabina del resto del avión estaba abierta, por lo que JunHee tenía que haber llegado al lugar. El corazón de YooChan comenzó a latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho, como si quisiera salir de la prisión en la que éste lo mantenía, pero el chico trató de calmarse, inspirando y expirando profundamente, tal y como le había enseñado JunYoung, quien era su compañero de vuelos generalmente, que hiciera cuando estuviera especialmente nervioso, como en aquellos instantes. Mirando la puerta de la cabina y respirando de aquella forma estuvo un par de minutos, hasta que sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro y se giró para ver cómo DongHun le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 

            —Tú puedes —le dijo, animándole de forma seria por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo que YooChan llevaba quejándose de las desgracias de su vida—, y si ves que hay algún momento en el que no puedes con algo, sal fuera a que te dé el aire fresco con nosotros.

            —No hay aire fresco en un avión —replicó SehYoon, pasando por su lado.

            —Bueno, pero tú me has entendido, ¿no? —cuestionó DongHun. YooChan asintió, sintiéndose un poquito más relajado sabiendo que podría tener una ruta de escape si en algún momento sentía que no podía más—. Entonces, suerte.

            —No te dejes deslumbrar por míster sonrisas —murmuró ByeongKwan, teniendo la decencia al menos de decirlo en bajito para que el resto de la tripulación no se enterara del tema.

            —Gracias, chicos —respondió él.

 

            YooChan inspiró hondo un par de veces y después se dirigió hacia la cabina, arrastrando su pequeña maleta por el suelo del avión hasta llegar a la puerta de ésta y la atravesó sin dedicarle ni un solo momento más a pensar. Lo que pasara tendría que pasar, no podía dejar que aquello lo sobrepasara o sino no sería profesional y YooChan se había jactado en el tiempo que llevaba como piloto de aquella aerolínea de ser de lo más profesional. Sin embargo, cuando entró a la cabina y JunHee lo recibió con una de aquellas sonrisas que hacían que le recorrieran por todo el cuerpo escalofríos, las rodillas se le volvieran de gelatina, su corazón se agitara dentro de su pecho y las puntas de sus orejas se tiñeran del rojo más oscuro de los rojos; YooChan quiso volver por donde había venido, huir lejos, a la otra punta del mundo, mandar su profesionalismo a la mierda y vivir como un ermitaño en la cima de un monte alejado de la humanidad.

 

            —Buenos días, YooChan —lo saludó el otro—. Llevamos tiempo sin coincidir en un vuelo —le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara—. Un placer volver a tenerte en la cabina.

            —Buenos días… el placer es mío —YooChan le estrechó la mano titubeando, pero trató de que no se le notara demasiado—. Espero que tengamos un buen viaje, es mi primer vuelo transoceánico.

 

            El chico quiso con la mención de aquello desviar un poco la atención, confiando en que su nerviosismo por estar solo en la cabina con JunHee se camuflara como nerviosismo por realizar su primer vuelo de aquellas características, porque YooChan no había estado cerca del otro desde la fiesta de Navidad y tenía todos los nervios a flor de piel por si el otro sacaba el tema de aquel beso que le había dado —porque aunque JunHee hubiera tenido la bendición de no recordar lo que había sucedido por estar borracho, había mucha gente que había visto aquello y se lo debían haber contado— y YooChan no estaba preparado para afrontar esa conversación… quizás no lo estaría nunca.

 

            —¿En serio? —le preguntó JunHee a lo del vuelo—. Tú no te preocupes por nada, deja que yo lleve las riendas y simplemente disfruta de las vistas.

 

            YooChan le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que el otro le devolvió inmediatamente, haciendo que todo su cuerpo fuera recorrido por otro escalofrío y haciendo que el chico maldijera a su cuerpo por reaccionar de aquella manera a las sonrisas de JunHee. Si las cuatro horas y media que duraría el vuelo iban a ser así, estaba seguro de que no las iba a poder aguantar, que su corazón acabaría estallando por la presión. No obstante, el vuelo fue bastante tranquilo en comparación a como YooChan lo había imaginado en su cabeza desde que se había enterado de que tenía que hacer aquel vuelo con JunHee y no podía cambiarlo con JunYoung porque éste se había cogido sus vacaciones y se había largado a Europa, dejándolo solo ante el peligro. En la cabina todo fue tranquilo, JunHee no mencionó en ningún momento el incidente de las navidades y simplemente se dedicó a darle algunas indicaciones profesionales durante el vuelo, haciendo que YooChan se sintiera mucho más relajado de lo que había pensado que estaría estando solo con él en aquel pequeño espacio encerrados durante cuatro horas y media.

 

            Para cuando finalmente aterrizaron y todos los pasajeros hubieron salido del avión, el piloto y el copiloto recogieron sus pertenencias y siguieron al resto de la tripulación para bajar del avión, siendo los últimos en salir por la puerta. YooChan dio el paso para comenzar a bajar las escaleras para llegar a tierra firme, no obstante, antes de que pudiera terminar de dar el paso, la voz de JunHee a sus espaldas, llamándolo, lo detuvo en seco y lo hizo girarse en redondo, donde el otro le estaba dedicando una enorme y encantadora sonrisa, a escasa distancia de él. YooChan parpadeó un par de veces, deslumbrado por la belleza de la persona frente a él y confuso por el motivo por el cual éste había hecho que se detuviera; sin embargo, no tardó más que un par de segundos en conocerlo, el par de segundos que JunHee tardó en cruzar la escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros para dejar un corto beso en sus labios que trastocó al chico por completo y que hizo que su interior se volviera un completo desastre.

 

            —Esta noche, después de la cena en la barra del bar. Te estaré esperando.

 

            JunHee le susurró aquello contra su boca y tras eso le dio un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior, para después alejarse de él con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, dejando a YooChan completamente en la mierda.

 

~

 

            —Vas a desgastar el suelo de la habitación como sigas dando vueltas —le dijo DongHun—. Y yo no me voy a hacer responsable si hay que pagarle al hotel un suelo nuevo.

            —Preocupado por el suelo del hotel, pero no por el drama de tu amigo, muy bonito —siseó YooChan, lanzándole una mirada que si hubiera sido un basilisco lo habría matado al instante.

            —A ver, YooChan, es que eres un dramas y te preocupas por absolutamente todo —comentó ByeongKwan—, y nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer aparte de estar aquí para escuchar tus lloros por todo lo referente a míster sonrisas.

            —Tú lo que quieres es que DongHun y yo nos vayamos de la habitación para poder montártelo con SehYoon en cada esquina —replicó YooChan, recibiendo una sonrisa pícara por parte de su amigo y un sugerente movimiento de cejas que le confirmaron que esos eran exactamente sus planes—. Pues no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no me ayudéis —y para reafirmarse en sus palabras, el chico se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre la cama.

 

            Un suspiro colectivo se escuchó en la habitación, pero YooChan no se iba a ir de allí hasta que no obtuviera lo que necesitaba… y lo que necesitaba era que sus amigos le dieran una explicación a lo que había sucedido, un motivo por el cual Park JunHee lo había besado nada más salir del avión y lo había citado para esa noche en el bar del hotel, porque el chico no lo entendía, no lo entendía y, además, estaba que se subía por las paredes porque la persona por la que llevaba colgado desde que había entrado a trabajar en aquella compañía dos años atrás lo había besado repentinamente. PARK JUNHEE LO HABÍA BESADO. YooChan tenía todo el derecho de estar allí frustrando que sus amigos tuvieran sexo en aquellos momentos porque SehYoon y ByeongKwan se acostaban cada vez que podían, pero aquello que le había pasado a YooChan solo había ocurrido ese día, en ese momento y el chico tenía tantos pensamientos, tantas reacciones a la vez en su cuerpo que no podía aguantarse ni su propia piel de los nervios porque tenía muchísimas preguntas sin respuesta.

 

            —Puede que le gustes, por eso te ha besado —le dijo SehYoon.

            —¿Pero cómo le puedo gustar? —cuestionó el chico, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Si le haría pasar el ridículo de su vida en la fiesta de Navidad y, además, él es un dios que ha bajado a la tierra para hacernos ver que somos nada más que débiles mortales. En serio, no le puedo gustar a semejante maravilla.

            —Estás totalmente _whipped_ por míster sonrisas —comentó ByeongKwan—. Yo de ti me lo haría mirar.

 

            YooChan le echó una de sus miradas asesinas a su amigo, una de las muchas que le echaba cada día de su vida, porque claro que estaba totalmente whipped por JunHee… estaban hablando de JunHee, ¿cómo alguien podía vivir cerca de él sin caer rendido a sus pies de una forma totalmente vergonzosa como él mismo había hecho? Lo raro era que de las cuatro personas que había en aquella habitación fuera él el único enamorado hasta las trancas del otro.

 

            —Eso es aparte —dijo DongHun—, pero yo estoy con SehYoon en que lo más probable es que le gustes, porque si no, habría hecho como una persona normal y decente y simplemente habría dejado correr el tema de la fiesta y fin.

            —Exactamente —continuó SehYoon—. Si me hubieras besado a mí borracho y luego me hubieras evitado para no tener que hablar del tema, yo lo habría dejado estar y lo habría achacado a la borrachera.

            —Pero… miradme… soy el tío más normal que os podéis echar a la cara… ni siquiera soy alto —murmuró YooChan, sin querer creerse lo que sus amigos le decían.

            —Lo mismo le gustan las cositas cuquis —respondió DongHun—, y cuqui lo eres mucho, así que…

            —Imposible, imposible, no le puedo gustar.

            —Mira, si vienes aquí a darnos la lata con que te digamos lo que pensamos sobre este tema y te lo decimos y tú sigues pensando lo que te da la gana no sé por qué estás aquí en primer lugar —replicó ByeongKwan.

 

            YooChan se sintió ofendido por aquello y se puso de morros, pero en el fondo sabía que ByeongKwan tenía razón… muy en el fondo. Había ido buscando el consejo de sus amigos para tratar de responder a algunos porqués, pero se negaba a pensar que aquellas respuestas fueran las indicadas porque él era él y JunHee era JunHee, estaban en ligas completamente diferentes, JunHee estaba en la mejor de las ligas y él no podía acceder a ella así como así. Era imposible que le gustara, pero no le quedaba otra más que ir a la cita para averiguar qué era lo que el otro pensaba de él y para poder saber las respuestas a todas las preguntas que se estaba haciendo.

 

            —Muy bien, muy bien —murmuró—. Has conseguido echarme, que sé que es lo que querías desde el primer momento en el que he entrado aquí arrastrando a DongHun hyung conmigo —YooChan dejó escapar un suspiro y después se giró hasta donde estaba SehYoon para hablarle—. Que sepas que lo tienes que tener muy necesitado para que esté así, así que, dale fuerte.

            —Lo haré, tú tranquilo —SehYoon le guiñó un ojo y a YooChan le entró un escalofrío de los malos por el cuerpo.

 

            YooChan salió de aquella habitación, seguido por DongHun, que volvía a la suya propia también, y mientras, le dio vueltas una y otra vez a lo que le habían dicho sus amigos, pensando en que, si de verdad era de aquella forma y le gustaba a JunHee, sería como un sueño y se sentiría como volando en el cielo, pero sin el avión.

 

            Tras unas cuantas horas lamentándose porque para los viajes no se llevaba ningún tipo de ropa medianamente decente aparte del uniforme y llorando muchísimo porque no tenía dinero en la tarjeta para comprarse ropa decente, YooChan bajó al restaurante del hotel para cenar y se sentó con sus amigos, lo más lejos posible de JunHee, porque todavía tenía que mentalizarse sobre lo que iba a pasar en poco tiempo; pero el chico no pudo evitar echarle algunas miradas de soslayo al otro de vez en cuando, para ver cómo se comportaba, para tratar de averiguar a través de sus gestos qué era lo que pensaba de él, si de verdad le gustaba. Sin embargo, como era obvio que pasaría, el chico no pudo ver absolutamente nada más que a la persona más preciosa del universo, con la sonrisa más encantadora que jamás había visto, siendo un encanto con las personas con las que estaba sentado.

 

            —Si miras tanto a míster sonrisas lo vas a desgastar —le dijo ByeongKwan mientras comían y YooChan dejó de mirar al otro antes de que se diera cuenta de sus exhaustivas miradas… por ese motivo se perdió cómo en varias ocasiones, JunHee miró en su dirección y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

 

~ 

 

            Después de que la cena terminara, YooChan se agarró a DongHun para que no lo dejara solo porque los nervios se lo estaban comiendo por dentro, pero su amigo se zafó rápidamente de su agarre, como si éste no hubiera existido jamás y le dio un empujoncito para que se dirigiera a la barra del lugar, donde ya se podía vislumbrar la cabeza rubia dorada de JunHee entre todas las demás, esperándolo. El menor hizo varios pucheros que no consiguieron el objetivo pretendido de que DongHun se quedara cerca por si tenía que rescatarlo de alguna estupidez que hiciera y quiso llorar porque no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer con JunHee, no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar y estaba demasiado nervioso, le dolía el pecho de lo rapidísimo que le latía el corazón y le temblaba todo el cuerpo, como si fuera una gelatina gigante a la que le habían dado un pequeño toquecito.

 

            Pero tras el forcejeo con su amigo y que éste lo mandara a la mierda en repetidas ocasiones, YooChan acabó tragando saliva antes de encaminarse hacia el lugar en el que JunHee estaba sentado en la barra porque estaba solo ante el peligro, nadie lo iba a ayudar. Con paso lento, pero para nada decidido, el chico fue acortando la distancia entre ambos cada vez más y a cada paso que daba, se ponía más y más nervioso porque no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer, a decir, cuando llegara, cómo lo iba a saludar qué era lo que pasaría… ¿y si la cagaba de mil formas? ¿tantas que YooChan era incapaz de imaginárselas todas? ¿y si la cita empezaba con mal pie solo porque él era un desastre? No obstante, todas aquellas preocupaciones se fueron a un segundo plano porque antes de que llegara hasta JunHee, éste se dio la vuelta hacia él como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos por encima del barullo del lugar, lo vio y levantó su mano a modo de saludo, acompañándolo de una sonrisa encantadora. A YooChan le tembló todo el cuerpo en ese momento, pero trató de mantenerse de pie y no caerse al suelo redondo, avanzando hasta la barra y se dejó caer sobre el taburete al lado de JunHee, sintiéndose un poco más firme ahora que estaba sentado.

 

            —No sabía si vendrías o no —le dijo JunHee en ese momento—. Creía que igual te había asustado —YooChan negó con la cabeza—. Es un alivio saberlo.

 

            YooChan no entendió el motivo por el cuál se debía haber asustado porque el tío por el que llevaba colado milenios le hubiera besado, más bien lo único que estaba era asombrado e histérico por ese hecho. Quien se tenía que haber asustado debía haber sido JunHee en la fiesta de Navidad por lo que él había hecho, eso sí que era motivo para asustarse y para guardarle rencor, pero éste no había expresado ningún tipo de odio hacia YooChan por aquello, al contrario.

 

            —Estoy sorprendido —murmuró el chico—, porque no me lo esperaba, no me esperaba esto en realidad tampoco —una pequeña risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera detenerla—. Creía que probablemente me odiarías, pero no creo que seas capaz de odiar a nadie.

            —No te creas —respondió JunHee, sonriendo pícaramente—. Odio a muchas personas, pero tú eres de las pocas personas que me encantan —y le giñó un ojo.

 

            El corazón de YooChan empezó a latir demasiado rápido dentro de su pecho por lo que había dicho JunHee mientras su cabeza trataba de buscarle una explicación a aquello sin poder encontrarla.

 

            —Me han comentado que eres alguien que le da muchas vueltas a las cosas —dijo JunHee—, así que creo que te habré hecho comerte la cabeza esta tarde bastante por esto —el chico se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído—. Me encantas, Kang YooChan, y me habría gustado decirte esto mucho antes, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo porque llevamos meses sin volar juntos.

 

            Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del chico de arriba abajo, tanto por las palabras que había escuchado como por el aliento cálido de JunHee en su oreja. Era increíble, la sensación y lo que éste había dicho, totalmente increíble porque el otro siempre había estado para YooChan en una liga diferente a la suya, una liga demasiado exclusiva a la que él obviamente no tenía ningún tipo de acceso, una liga desde la cual JunHee jamás se dignaría siquiera a salir y menos a fijarse en él. Aquello era totalmente inesperado y YooChan no sabía cómo reaccionar, porque a pesar de que sus amigos habían tenido razón en ello, él no se había preparado para que fuera verdad porque para él era algo imposible de pensar.

 

            —Nunca… me habría imaginado… que te encantara… —murmuró YooChan.

            —¿Por qué no? —cuestionó JunHee.

            —Porque… no sé, tú eres… como perfecto, como un dios o algo y luego estoy yo, que soy más como un débil mortal —replicó, poniéndose demasiado nervioso al decirle todo aquello por primera vez al mayor.

            —Pero tú eres perfecto —contestó JunHee—. En mis ojos es exactamente al revés, tú eres el dios y yo soy el débil mortal.

 

            YooChan se puso completamente rojo, la punta de sus orejas se volvió de ese color y prácticamente toda su cara también lo hizo, mientras él seguís sintiéndose como si estuviera en una nube porque aquello que estaba pasando era totalmente inverosímil, JunHee no le podía estar dedicando aquellas palabras a él. Sin embargo, a lo largo de la noche, a medida que fue avanzando su conversación, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo junto a JunHee y el alcohol se acumulaba en sus venas el chico se fue dando cuenta de que todo lo que el otro decía era demasiado cierto y acabó por asumirlo, acabó por enterarse de que realmente JunHee estaba tan loco por él como él mismo lo estaba por JunHee. Nunca se había imaginado aquel escenario, nunca se había imaginado que aquello pudiera ser cierto, pero ahora que lo era, YooChan realmente se sentía en el cielo.

 

~

 

            El tiempo en la barra del bar se acabó cuando los camareros comenzaron a recoger para cerrar y ambos tuvieron que irse del lugar y subir a sus respectivas habitaciones; sin embargo, mientras iban de camino a éstas, subiendo por el ascensor que los llevaba hasta la planta, YooChan podía sentir la anticipación en su cuerpo, deseando algo que no sabía si iba realmente a suceder, pero que necesitaba que lo hiciera. Después de todo lo que se habían dicho, después de todo lo que había descubierto, después de todas las sensaciones que habían recorrido su cuerpo tan solo por las palabras de JunHee, el chico necesitaba que la noche acabara con las manos del mayor recorriendo su cuerpo una y otra vez. Por eso estaba cada vez más ansioso, esperando que no llegara el momento de su despedida, esperando pasar el resto de la noche junto a él.

 

            Y JunHee hizo que aquella anticipación, que aquel deseo se hiciera realidad una vez salieron del ascensor, dándole un beso que lo dejó sin respiración, un beso esperado e inesperado a la vez que hizo que las rodillas de YooChan se volvieran de gelatina; pero aquella vez, el chico se agarró a JunHee, sujetó el peso de su cuerpo contra el otro y no lo dejó ir, durante unos momentos, hasta que se tuvieron que separar levemente para poder respirar de nuevo. La sonrisa pícara y la mirada ardiente del mayor hicieron que el cuerpo del chico volviera a reaccionar por completo ante todo aquello sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

            Pero ese momento no fue el último de la noche en el que sintió cómo su cuerpo se derretía por JunHee porque sus caricias y sus besos hasta el amanecer le provocaron aquellas sensaciones e infinitas más que hicieron que YooChan tocara el cielo con sus dedos.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> —Todas las cosas que Chan dice sobre Jun, no son para nada la opinión de la autora utilizando el fanfic para dar voz a sus pensamientos sobre éste, no, no lo son, para nada, yo me eximo de cualquier responsabilidad que puedan acarrear dichas palabras porque no he tenido nada que ver en ellas (?)  
> —El tal JunYoung que menciono en un par de ocasiones es obviamente el otro Jun aparecido en The Unit, Jun de U-KISS y compañero de Chan en UNB.  
> —La historia contenía una escena con RaYoon de MVP inicialmente, pero el día que estuve terminando esto, tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir un trío y estaba segura de que iba a llevar la trama hacia el trío sin pensármelo demasiado si seguía incluyendo a este señor mío en ello, así que, decidí que dejara de estar en la historia para no tener la tentación.


End file.
